The Elder Scrolls IV: Our Expiration Date
by SpartanShoes28
Summary: AU. What if the Oblivion Crisis occurred very differently. Without the Mythic Dawn or the Hero Of Kvatch. What if? Rating may go up in later Chapters.


THE ELDER SCROLLS IV:

**OBLIVION**

Our Expiration Date

A/N: Hello people. SpartanShoes here and welcome to my first Fanfic. See, I've been hooked on Oblivion for a while now and I decided to have a new Idea. An Idea I think should _hopefully_ work.

A Disaster Fanfic.

Basically, the idea is what if the Oblivion Crisis occurred with the Daedra of Mehrunes Dagon using a Portal to fling Warships into Mundus to invade Tamriel.

**Prologue**

The Sunspots

LOCATION: MAGNUS, Mundus

DATE: Loredas 14th Last Seed, 3E 433 Nirn Time. 8:56pm

Magnus glowed.

Sat at the Heart of Mundus was a large Bright White spot, which according to legend, was where the God Magnus departed Mundus in the Dawn Era for Aetherius, leaving a hole through the Planes of Existence to Oblivion.

The large Hole was enormous, by far the largest Body in Mundus. Ever since the Dawn Era, Magnus had been a mysterious thing for the people of one of it's Bodies it orbited. Nirn. The only one that wasn't a part of the Nine Divine. Anybody who tried to study Magnus had found it was a Sphere like the other Aedric Attendant Planets.

However, unlike the other Sphere's of Mundus, they found it was highly unsafe to look at, as most people who stared at it too long found they went Blind. For this reason, the Orrery's in Tamriel normally didn't look on Magnus.

However, glancing at Magnus with the naked eye was alright and hadn't caused any bad affects for non-Vampires. In fact, without Magnus, all of Nirn would be like Atmora, the frigid icy northern Continent where the Nords ancestors came from.

The Large Orange-white Ball of Heat was throbbing heat from Oblivion when suddenly, something nobody before even knew of occurred.

The Fires of Magnus normally rolled around the Sun like an Ocean of Fire, the embers crashing together, pulling apart, mixing together. However, they never swirled around in a swirling motion.

Until now that is, slowly but surely, the flames licking across the Portal to Aetherius and Oblivion began to roll, had there been anybody watching this event, it would have definately been visible.

Slowly, the slow circular motion began to increase in speed, slowly the rolling band of Fire began to suck the Flames in towards it, pulling the core apart until there was a Black spot in the centre of the rolling band. The Blackness that would drive a Man mad. The Darkness that Assassin's believed there victims would travel to.

The Darkness of Oblivion.

LOCATION: ARCANE UNIVERSITY OF CYRODIIL.

Cyrodiil

Bothiel gave a tired yawn as she made her way up the Thin metal stairs, somewhat waking the Bosmer up as they creaked and clunked against her Pigskin Shoes.

The Orrery of Cyrodiil was a large room that she often liked to visit. Seeing the large Dwemer Model of Mundus, all the Godly Spheres, all the Stars around her often made her giddy like a child.

Visiting this place was often what kept her in Cyrodiil and gave her a reason to waste the daylight Hours sleeping in bed, just to be in what could only be described as her soulmate.

As the Elf made her way up the stairs she smiled slightly, the cool air of the Orrery upstairs made her shiver as she rubbed her long hands and nimble bony fingers as she approached the Model.

She held out a finger and ran it across the surface of the model of Mara, smiling as she looked at it. Due to the recent issue's that was occurring with Necromancer's, she had been spending time working with Raminus and Irlav Jarol trying to root out the remaining Necromancers who were trying to harm the Guild. Now she was back at the Orrery, where she belonged, she couldn't help but smile happily.

As she looked around, she began to check over the Current Conditions of Mundus, the Orrery was set up at Sun's Dusk last year and as a result, 3E 433 was being a year or surprises for Bothiel as she checked the Orrery and how the Planets were. She often thought how similar she was to the Dwemer who used to run Orrery's all over Tamriel, the first time that would have happened must have been amazing.

As she approached her large dark wooden chair she set up to observe the Heavens, she stretched out her legs in her blue robes.

As she slouched in her chair, Stendarr, a small Moon around Julianos began to swing down across Stendarr. She knitted her brown brow's together in confusion as she got up. Noticing this confusing sight, she got up and walked over to the Mechanism, squinting as she looked at it.

Earlier that year, in Rain's Hand, Dibella (Which orbited Mara, which in turn orbited Zenithar) swung down due to a broken latch. With a heavy heart, it took until Sun's Height for that to be fixed. However, luckily it was clear what was broken, it was just how to fix it that took so long.

Bothiel made her way up to Stendarr, having to go onto her tip-toes to even try and grab it, luckily it was within her grasp as she looked over the ancient globe.

She ran her hands across the Globe, feeling it gently as she hummed, the small tingles of the cold Dwemer Material never felt warm even if they were in a Stuffy Room, they were always cold, like there heat dissapeared with there Creators.

As she felt the small joints that kept Stendarr on it's orbit, she noticed that unlike Dibella, they felt fine.

Bothiel looked even more confused, now that she knew Stendarr wasn't damaged, either something peculiar was occurring or there was an issue elsewhere. As she relaxed back down, she decided that hopefully, the Log Book she decided to leave here would help, so that whilst she slept, one of the Scholars, Brodros Arantar could keep a log on what was happening in the day.

As she approached the Book lying on a table by her chair, she gave a nervous thought that due to her installation of the Orrery, she had caused a large issue that had permanently disabled Stendarr. If that happened, she was sure to be demoted out of the University and sent back to Valenwood.

As she hoped and prayed it wouldn't happen, she picked up the small brown Log Book and opened it, flipping the pages with her finger to the most recent entry by Brodros or even Caranya {Who took over her roles whilst Bothiel was busy dealing with Necromancers}.

As she flipped to the last page written by Caranya, 5th Last Seed 3E 433. A Date of many tears for Bothiel, when early in the Evening, the rising Secunda actually eclipsed Magnus. If it weren't for Arch-Mage Traven's hatred of Necromancers, she would have been taking a Hired Vessel from the Redguards out to an Island Formation between mainland Tamriel and the Summerset Isles, called the Chain.

However, because Traven needed her, Caranya took the Vessel out from Anvil whilst Brodros dealt with the Orrery. For the most part, Caranya was complaining about how they hired a Freighter, the _Speedy Sea Dreugh_ to travel there and not a much better Ship by Altmer. The only notable thing that was written was how Brodros' Messenger Bird sent out to Caranya from the Orrery was late due to the Dunmer trying to call in some Workers for Stendarr as it flung down.

Bothiel gave a gasp "Of course!" the middle-aged Bosmer gasped as she realized that when the Eclipse occurred, Stendarr drooped down. Maybe, whilst most of Tamriel slept, the people on the other side saw an Eclipse.

Quickly, she stumbled down the Steps, her excitement nearly resulting in trips as she rushed to the Doorway back into the Arch-Mage's Lobby, hoping somebody was awake as she quickly flung the door open, slamming against the wall of the Lobby as she rushed into the small Lobby, eager to find Arch-Mage Travern.

LOCATION: ARCH-MAGE'S ROOM.

Arch-Mage Hannibal Travern was sat down in his small cramped Bedroom, as usual, Travern was sleeping only 2 Hours a day, too busy and nervous with the Necromancer's who wanted him to be a Zombie for the group. Sometimes he wished he had just stayed an Associate in Anvil. Remembering how back then, not ever person who believed in Necromancy didn't wish to kill him and use him.

He smiled warmly, his old weathered face struggling to smile, since the issue's of trying to stamp out the Necromancer's who were trying to wipe out the Guild, he had been so frustrated with this that it was taking an effect on him.

Suddenly, he heard the glimmering sound of the Mage's Portal to the Council Chambers. He gave a hum as he looked around, quickly hiding the Bottle of Cyrodiilic Brandy he had been drinking from as he thought about the Message he was to receive soon from Mucianus, his dear friend and mole to the Necromancers.

Stood on the Portal was Bothiel, the Bosmer Astronomer and leader of the Orrery Project.

"Ahh Bothiel. What brings you to my Quarters?" he asked nervously, ready to cast a Fire Spell in case she was hear to take his life.

"Arch-Mage. You won't believe what I just found out!" she giggled excitedly, rushing over to the Breton.

"What is it?" he asked, fiddling with his golden-rimmed robes as she approached him

"I was observing the Orrery. Suddenly, Stendarr swung down to the south area of Julianos. I tried to see if the issue was similar to the one we had with Dibella. However, it seems it isn't. I reckon there might be another Eclipse occurring!" she explained, her excitement causing her to bite her fingernails.

"Well, if there is. I doubt anyone here on Tamriel could see it. However, since it's Nighttime in Tamriel, it's likely daytime around near Akavir" he explained, a musical tone added as he mentioned Akavir.

Long ago, his Ancestor was one of the Battlemage's sent with Uriel Septim V to Akavir. His Ancestor didn't make it back, and ever since then, he had been reading and seeing what he could about Akavir. Especially since the Akaviri Races had incredible Magic that affected weather and Magicka there. He often wished he could see how this occurred, but he knew that would be highly unlikely in his Lifetime.

To many of Tamriel, Akavir was a thing of mystery to them, something they dearly wanted to see, but couldn't.

As the Arch-Mage sighed, running a hand through his white hair, he thought hard, wondering if the Eclipse that occurred out at Sea between Tamriel and the Summerset Isles, and the one likely occurring in Akavir would be different.

"Very interesting. We should think about if it could cause issue's for Tamriel. You never know, there could be large reprecussions" Travern explained nervously, hoping that Akavir wouldn't strike back.

"Come on then. I'd like you to see the evidence if you want to" Bothiel smiled eagerly

LOCATION: Orrery

Only a couple of minuets had passed, Bothiel decided that it would be best to get some more assistance, so whilst Travern waited in the Lobby, she rushed to see Caranya, Irlav and Raminus if they could help her. The Altmer and the Imperials rushed over to help them at the first notice.

The group looked around the Orrery, staring at it and observing nervously.

"What if it's an Issue elsewhere in the Orrery?" asked Caranya, her voice nervous, everyone had to look to see if it was Bothiel or Caranya, as the two apparently had similar voices, though neither agreed that they did.

"I doubt it. I've been checking the Systems for a while now. There's no issues. It's legitimate" explained Bothiel as she continued to think.

"So, how long has this been occuring?" asked Irlav Jarol, rubbing his eyes to prevent himself from passing out, ever since he'd been reading about a strange obstruction in Vahtacen, he had been staying up late wondering how to deal with the Issue.

"It was around 9:10 when I noticed it occurred. I had just gone to pick up a small Drink from Nerussa just across the Bridge" Bothiel explained as she stared at Irlav, his White Mage Robes keeping him warm from the cold Orrery.

"Strange. If this is an Eclipse, then it's been nearly an hour!" Raminus gasped, shocked as his breath clouded infront of him.

"How peculiar. This could be highly productive to find out about" explained Travern, smiling as he wondered what good effects an Eclipse could have. Having not had the time to try and experiment with the earlier Eclipse.

"Agreed. Who knows what could happen with this" Caranya sighed, looking rather annoyed.

"I just wondered something" Raminus thought, his nervous face didn't seem to fit the Imperial Wizard.

Travern and Bothiel looked at him, Irlav was too busy reading through the Log Book by Bothiel and Brodor. Caranya was sighing, realizing how her time was being wasted.

"That thing is. Considering the fact that Nirn and Stendarr are having a reaction. Then, doesn't that mean that neither Secunda or Masser are doing it. Something is doing that _at_ Magnus!" Raminus looked shocked

"Magnus...the hole to Aetherius" Irlav spoke, shock and nervousness in his voice.

"Oh gods. I see what you mean" Travern spoke, fear in his voice.

**A/N:**

**And that's the end of the Chapter. So, what do you lot think? **

**FUN FACT OF AWESOMENESS:**

**Although Brodros Arantar is technically an OC, if he was to appear, then he would in fact be a partial OC [He is based on a Character in Oblivion, one of the Dunmer Mage Scholars] with an original Name.**


End file.
